S'il te plait reviens moi
by thytecelia
Summary: Et ta manière de venir en moi, ta manière de me faire l'amour, qui était d'habitude si fougueuse, était lente, douce, presque délicate. J'aurais dû sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas normal...
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR. Par contre l'histoire si!**

Rating: T

Ceci est un slash c'est à dire qu'il parle d'une relation entre hommes. Donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, vous pouvez cliquer sur la croix pour fermer, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur! Bonne lecture aux autres!;)

**S'il**** te plait, reviens-moi…**

5 jours. 5 jours que tu es parti. 5 jours que j'erre comme une âme en peine dans mon appartement. 5 jours que je mange et que je dors à peine. Le pire c'est que je sais pertinemment que c'est de ma faute si tu as décidé de me quitter. Si seulement les choses s'étaient passées différemment ! Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui tu serais encore avec moi… Mais hélas on ne peut pas remonter le cours du temps. C'est bien dommage parce que si je pouvais retourner dans le passé, il y a bien des choses que je changerais. D'abord je n'aurais pas insulté celui qui allait devenir ton meilleur ami. Qui sait ? Peut-être aurais tu accepté de me serrer la main. Ainsi nous aurions appris à nous connaître, nous serions sûrement devenus amis. Et surtout notre histoire aurait commencé bien plus tôt, ce qui aurait évité les erreurs que j'ai faîtes et qu'aujourd'hui je regrette tellement…

C'est vrai, si tu avais été à mes côtés, je n'aurais jamais écouté mon père quand il me répétait que les sangs purs étaient supérieurs à tous et que les sang-mêlé et autres n'étaient que de la vermine et donc je n'aurais pas suivi ses traces, je ne serais jamais devenu mangemort. A ton contact je me serais ouvert aux autres, je me serais fait des amis; je n'aurais pas cru mes parents lorsqu'ils me disaient que l'amitié et l'amour rendaient faible, dépendant, qu'à cause de ça il ne fallait jamais éprouver ces sentiments si on ne voulait pas se perdre dans « ces choses inutiles et stupides ». Que ce qui comptait c'est la richesse et le pouvoir sur les autres et qu'il fallait pour ça se montrer intraitable, sans cœur…Oui Harry, grâce à toi, je n'aurais jamais gobé toutes ces conneries que m'ont inculquées ceux qui m'ont élevé.

Mais voilà, comme je l'ai dit, on ne peut changer le passé, il faut faire avec. Sauf que je n'y arrive pas…Comment accepter de perdre la personne que j'aime plus que tout au monde ? Ce serait comme accepter de ne plus sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau ou de ne plus avoir d'oxygène pour respirer. Pourtant je sais que je n'ai pas le choix; si je continue à me laisser aller, je vais devenir fou. Remarque je crois que je le suis déjà fou; fou de douleur, fou de tristesse. C'est simple j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à te dire ce que tu voulais entendre ? Ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué de dire « je t'aime » ! Alors comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai jamais pu prononcer ces 3 petits mots ?

Je crois que je n'aurai jamais la réponse à cette question. De toute façon à quoi cela me servirait-il ? Ce n'est pas ça qui te fera revenir. Oui ce n'est pas ça qui te ferait le quitter. Je hais Seamus Finnigan ! S'il n'avait pas existé, tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de lui et ce soir, nous serions encore 2 dans ce grand lit devenu froid depuis que tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie. En même temps, si je t'avais apporté ce que tu ne voulais, tu n'aurais pas cherché ailleurs ce qui te manquait. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Mais si tu savais à quel point tu me manques mon amour ! Je ne pensais pas que tu me manquerais à ce point là. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : on ne réalise à quel point on aime quelqu'un qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu… Elle est tellement vraie cette phrase ! Je n'avais pas mesuré la profondeur de mon amour pour toi avant que tu ne t'envoles loin de mes bras. Si tu m'entendais penser, tu te moquerais sûrement et tu dirais que je me suis transformé en Pouffsouffle. Et tu aurais raison. Ce que je viens de me dire est d'un guimauve ! Je suis pathétique. Mais le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas honte de l'être. Oui moi, Draco Malfoy, je peux dire que j'ai bien changé en te fréquentant.

Et dire que ça a commencé il y a déjà plus de 2 ans…Je me revois, complètement crevé du « séjour » fait à Azkaban en attendant mon procès après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres; quand tu as demandé à témoigner pour prendre ma défense, j'ai halluciné. Tu me détestais, pourquoi agissais-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi intervenais-tu après toutes les insultes, toutes les méchancetés que je t'avais balancées à la figure pendant toutes ces années ? J'ai eu la réponse juste après, quand tu as expliqué au jury que tu étais sur le toit le fameux soir où Dumbledore s'est fait assassiner par Snape et donc que tu m'avais vu commencer à baisser ma baguette. Tu leur as aussi expliqué que j'avais fait semblant de ne pas te reconnaître au manoir ce qui avait permis de t'en sortir. Tu leur avais même dit « ferez vous subir le baiser du détraqueur à quelqu'un sans qui je ne serais peut-être plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est ? ». Tu leur avais dit que tu ne croyais pas que j'étais devenu mangemort parce que je le voulais mais parce que j'y étais obligé, qu'au fond de moi je n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais; je me souviens de tes mots exacts : « une personne vraiment mauvaise n'aurait pas pleuré à l'idée de devoir tuer quelqu'un ». Sur le moment j'avais rougi de gêne et je t'avais détesté d'avoir avoué cet instant de faiblesse. Bref, ton témoignage a suffit à me faire innocenter et libérer.

Je t'avoue que je n'y croyais pas quand on m'a retiré mes chaînes et qu'on m'a dit que je pouvais partir. Ma fierté m'a empêché de te remercier, mais tu as dû lire la reconnaissance que j'avais envers toi dans mes yeux parce que tu m'as souris légèrement et tu as fait un rapide hochement de tête; puis j'ai quitté la salle, pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et cet endroit.

Les mois qui ont suivi ont été assez difficiles pour moi; déjà je ne pouvais pas retourner vivre au manoir, confisqué par le ministère. De toute façon je ne l'aurais pas voulu, j'avais trop de mauvais souvenirs dans cet endroit froid et sans vie. Je me suis installé avec Blaise dans un petit appartement côté moldu, ce qui était assez ironique quand on y pense vu qu'à l'époque je ne pouvais pas les voir en peinture. Sauf que si je voulais commencer une nouvelle vie, je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je quitte le monde des sorciers où j'étais bien trop connu et où aucun employeur n'aurait voulu de moi vu que j'étais un « sale fils de mangemorts ».

Oui, le ministère avait aussi mis main basse sur presque la fortune familiale; je me retrouvais donc avec tout juste de quoi payer les 1ers loyers exigés pour vivre là où je suis actuellement. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai toujours adoré lire et j'avais une grande culture littéraire. Je me suis donc fait embaucher comme vendeur dans une petite librairie de Londres, tandis que Blaise travaillait en tant que serveur dans un bistrot. On avait parfois un peu de mal à joindre les deux bouts à la fin du mois, mais on s'en sortait malgré tout. Puis Blaise a trouvé l'amour et il est parti, ce qui fait que j'ai dû trouver un autre appartement. Et un jour comme un autre, alors que je sortais de la librairie et que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai bousculé quelqu'un. Je me suis excusé et c'est en voyant tes magnifiques yeux verts et ta cicatrice que j'ai réalisé que c'était toi, Harry Potter, celui grâce à qui j'avais évité je ne sais combien d'années de prison voire même pire, le baiser du détraqueur.

Alors que j'ai bredouillé un vague « encore désolé » et que j'ai commencé à m'éloigner, je t'ai entendu dire « Draco attends »; j'étais si surpris que tu m'appelles par mon prénom que je me suis arrêté net et que je me suis tourné vers toi, l'air incrédule. Ma tête devait être drôle puisque tu as fait un sourire amusé; tu m'as ensuite demandé comment j'allais et ce que je devenais. Et c'est comme ça que notre relation a commencé...  
>Au début, ce n'était que conversations banales; puis on a commencé à vraiment parler, on s'est pardonnés nos erreurs mutuelles-enfin plutôt devrais-je dire, tu as pardonné les miennes. On est devenus amis, puis amants. C'est là que j'ai vécu les 2 ans et demi les plus beaux de toute ma vie. Je t'ai aimé pendant tout ce temps là, je te le jure; sauf que j'avais encore les mots de mon père qui résonnaient dans ma tête « l'amour est une faiblesse, n'y succombe jamais ou tu t'en mordras les doigts ».<p>

Ce qui fait que je ne te l'ai pas assez montré que je t'aimais à en crever, et encore moins dit. Les seules fois où je te le prouvais c'est quand on faisait l'amour. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait. Je me revois ouvrir ta chemise bouton après bouton, toucher ta peau hâlée. Je pouvais sentir ton cœur palpiter sous mes doigts tandis que nous nous embrassions. Comme à mon habitude, je passais mes mains religieusement sur ton corps. Nous avons fini de nous déshabiller, nous avons reculé jusqu'au lit et là, au lieu de te montrer presque sauvage comme les dernières fois, tu m'as effleuré, caressé comme si j'étais un objet précieux, un objet si fragile que si tu le touchais trop fort il se briserait. Ta façon de m'embrasser était si tendre que j'en ai presque eu les larmes aux yeux, moi qui m'émouvais si rarement. Et ta manière de venir en moi, ta manière de me faire l'amour, qui était d'habitude si fougueuse, était lente, douce, presque délicate. J'aurais dû sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas normal, mais non l'idée que tu ailles mal ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit.

C'est le lendemain, quand j'ai senti une place vide à côté de moi, que j'ai réalisé qu'il se passait un truc inhabituel. Toi qui normalement restais blotti dans mes bras jusqu'à mon réveil, tu étais en train de t'habiller. Je t'ai demandé ce qui s'est passé et c'est là que tu m'as dit ces mots si douloureux « je te quitte Draco ». « Pourquoi ? » t'ai-je demandé. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ». C'est alors que tu m'as dit pour Seamus, que tu as avoué tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur depuis longtemps. Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais plus te contenter de ce que je t'apportais, que tu avais besoin de plus. Que Seamus te montrait son amour, contrairement à moi. « Enfin ton prétendu amour. En fait, si tu ne me l'as jamais prouvé, si tu ne m'as jamais dit je t'aime, c'est parce qu'au fond tu ne dois pas m'aimer réellement. Adieu Draco » : tels furent tes derniers mots avant que tu ne partes avec tes affaires en claquant la porte

Et moi, comme un pauvre idiot, au lieu de te courir après pour te dire ces mots que tu aurais tout donné pour entendre, te dire que je mourrais pour toi, que je ne suis RIEN sans toi, je suis resté planté là, sans rien faire. Et ce soir, alors que je me tourne et retourne dans le lit, des larmes coulant sur mon visage, je donnerais tout pour tout recommencer depuis le début. Oui je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour que tu me reviennes. Oui mon amour, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi et reviens moi ! Je te promets que cette fois ci je te montrerai que je t'aime, que je te prouverai que j'aime tout en toi, que ce soit ton sourire, tes yeux qui pétillaient quand tu me regardais, ton humour, ta générosité, bref tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. Que pour moi tu as la valeur d'un trésor inestimable, que tu es comme l'oxygène que je respire. Et surtout que sans toi les mots « amour » et « bonheur » n'ont aucun sens. Oui s'il te plait, reviens moi...


	2. Epilogue

Coucou tout le monde ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas, voici l'épilogue de « S'il te plaît reviens-moi ! ». A l'origine, comme vous le savez, ce n'était pas du tout prévu. Mais une amie m'ayant fait un cadeau pour Noël, j'ai décidé de lui en faire un en retour et ce en écrivant une suite. Juste avant de vous laisser lire, je vous demanderais d'aller taper « Si tu revenais » de Patrick Fiori dans la fenêtre de recherche youtube, parce que vous devrez l'écouter à un moment donné. Pas besoin que je vous dise lequel, vous devinerez très bien ! Juste remplacez le « un homme aime une femme » par « un homme aime un autre homme », et les mots féminins au masculin (ceux de la chanson bien sûr, pas tous! XD). Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture!

Suite dédicacée à Nath', alias pilgrim.

**2 mois plus tard**

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le vendredi 20 septembre, il est 7h15. Cela fait très exactement 64 jours, 22h00, 17 minutes que tu as franchi la porte de mon appartement pour la dernière fois. Et oui j'en suis venu à compter même les heures et les minutes maintenant. Quand je disais que j'étais pathétique... Je m'extirpe avec difficulté de notre lit, enfin plutôt ce qui était notre lit et qui aujourd'hui n'est plus que le mien; encore une nuit de plus à avoir à peine dormi. Je me dirige tel un zombie vers la salle de bain après avoir choisi des fringues au hasard dans le placard. Moi qui avant prenais au moins 10 minutes à décider ce que j'allais porter, je m'en fous complètement désormais. Du moment que j'ai des vêtements sur le dos, c'est ce qui compte. J'allume la lumière et me déshabille; je fais une grimace quand je vois les immenses cernes sous mes yeux et surtout en remarquant à quel point j'ai maigri. On peut limite apercevoir mes côtes.

En même temps c'est normal, vu que je mange tout juste pour survivre. Mais comment avoir de l'appétit quand on a perdu le goût et surtout l'envie de vivre ? On pourrait me demander « bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là si tu ne veux plus vivre ? finis en une bonne fois pour toutes ! ». Mais non, je me refuse à faire ça. Il me reste encore un minimum d'amour propre tout de même; se suicider c'est pour les lâches, et moi je n'en suis pas un. Enfin presque... Je le suis encore pour une seule chose : l'aveu de mon amour pour toi. Tu as beau me manquer plus que tout au monde, je sais bien que jamais je n'aurai le courage d'aller te voir pour te dire que je t'aime, que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et que je ne cesserai jamais. Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire ce fameux matin, comment y arriverai-je aujourd'hui ? C'est pour ça que chaque vendredi soir depuis 1 mois, je vais au « Sunshine », un bar gay situé à quelques minutes de chez moi pour te le dire à travers diverses chansons, ce dernier faisant aussi karaoké; d'un côté je sais bien que c'est parfaitement idiot parce que tu n'es pas là pour m'entendre, mais de l'autre côté, ça me fait du bien de pouvoir partager mes sentiments et mes émotions avec de parfaits inconnus qui, je le sais, ne me jugeront pas, des inconnus qui m'applaudissent à chaque fois et qui viennent même parfois me féliciter et me demander comment je fais pour chanter avec autant d'intensité les paroles, me dire que j'ai l'air habité, que je semble vivre vraiment la situation.

Ce qu'ils ignorent c'est que je ne fais pas que sembler la vivre, je la vis, tout simplement... Il faut dire que je choisis soigneusement les chansons que j'interprète; i semaines c'était « Still loving you » de Scorpions et la semaine dernière c'était « Cassé » de Nolwenn Leroy. Tout ce qui peut raconter notre histoire en fait. Ce soir je ne sais pas encore, je verrai. Je finis de prendre ma douche, m'essuie, mets mon boxer, mon tee-shirt, mon jean et mon pull. C'est un peu large vu que j'ai perdu du poids, mais bon. Puis je passe vite faite la brosse dans mes cheveux histoire d'enlever les quelques nœuds qui s'y sont logés. Pareil, moi qui par le passé faisait bien attention à ce que ma coiffure soit la plus parfaite possible, maintenant, je peux avoir n'importe quelle tête, ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance... Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour voir l'heure; j'ai encore le temps il est seulement 7h40 et la librairie n'ouvre qu'à 8h30. N'ayant néanmoins pas la moindre envie de rester ici, j'enfile mes chaussures, mon manteau, attrape mes clefs restées dans la poche de celui-ci et sors après avoir bien évidemment fermé la porte de l'appart' derrière moi. Je descend rapidement les escaliers; dehors il fait encore un peu frais mais le soleil brille malgré tout. Au lieu de prendre le métro, je décide de me rendre à la librairie à pieds. Avec les transports, je mets à peine 10 minutes, mais en marchant, je pense que j'en ai bien pour une grosse demi-heure. J'arriverai en avance mais tant pis, je le serai toujours moins que si j'y allais par les moyens habituels.

Puis de toute manière je peux prendre tout mon temps. En plus je ne suis pas pressé de voir Marine, ma collègue et amie. Je l'adore, mais à tous les coups elle va encore me dire que j'ai une sale tête, qu'il faudrait que je dorme et que je mange plus, que j'arrête de me laisser aller, que je rencontre quelqu'un et patati et patata. Elle est bien sûr au courant de la rupture; toi qui venais souvent m'attendre à la fin de ma journée de travail, elle s'est forcément posée des questions quand elle a vu que tu ne venais plus. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi et qu'elle ne veut pas m'embêter avec ses remarques, qu'elle veut uniquement que je sois heureux. Mais des fois c'est lassant. J'ai beau lui répéter que je ne veux pas d'un autre que toi, elle ne comprend pas. « Tu ne vas pas rester seul toute ta vie », voilà ce qu'elle me dit régulièrement et pourquoi pas après tout ? C'est mon droit. Et même si un jour je rencontrais quelqu'un, jamais je ne ressentirai pour lui ce que je ressens pour toi, j'en suis persuadé.

**Le même jour, 22h00**

Me voilà qui rentre dans le « Sunshine », bondé comme d'habitude à cette heure-ci. Il doit rester tout juste une ou deux tables de libres. Je salue Thomas, un des serveurs, qui me fait un sourire et un petit coucou avec la main avant d'aller servir des clients. Quant à moi, je m'installe au bar comme à chaque fois et demande une vodka pomme. Ce n'est pas aussi bon que le whisky pur feu, mais c'est aussi moins fort, je peux donc en boire plusieurs sans avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain contrairement au 1er qui me donnait un mal de crâne terrible dès l'instant où j'avais le malheur d'en boire plus de deux. Blaise se moquait de moi en me traitant de petite nature, ce que je niais avec toute la mauvaise foi possible, mais je savais bien au fond de moi qu'il avait raison.

Je sirote lentement ma boisson, appréciant le goût de la vodka et du jus de pomme mélangés, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le peu de gens qui osent chanter. Ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas plus mal, parce que ce n'est pas pour être méchant, mais la plupart chante horriblement faux. Alors que j'en ai déjà bu la moitié, j'entends quelqu'un dire :

« Chante nous quelque chose Draco »

Je me retourne et vois David, un des habitués du bar, qui me regarde l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que t'attends ? ». Je fais non de la tête, lui faisant signe que je n'ai pas encore fini mon verre; mais il n'accepte pas mon refus et scande mon nom, très vite accompagné de ses amis. Les têtes commençant à se tourner vers moi, je me lève, emportant mon verre et me dirige en direction de la petite scène, ce qui entraîne un « ouaiiiis » enthousiaste de la part de David.

Je secoue la tête d'un air désespéré, mais ne peux m'empêcher de faire un sourire amusé. Alors que je viens de donner le titre à celui qui s'occupe de la musique et que je reprend une gorgée de ma vodka pomme, je manque m'étrangler avec. En effet, qui vient de rentrer dans la salle ? Toi. De te revoir après tout ce temps me bouleverse, mais je n'en montre rien. C'est bien la seule chose que je suis bien content d'avoir appris de mon père, savoir garder un visage neutre en n'importe quelle circonstance. Merlin, tu es tellement beau ! Et ce sourire est vraiment magnifique. Si seulement c'était encore à moi qu'il s'adressait, et non à cet en***** de Finnigan qui t'accompagne. Heureusement pour moi, tu ne m'as pas aperçu, trop occuper à parler à ton cher et tendre. Je détourne les yeux alors que je te vois poser ta main sur la sienne; de savoir que tu étais avec lui était une chose, mais de le voir, ça en est une autre. C'est encore pire que tout ce que j'imaginais. Je savais que ça me ferait mal, mais pas au point d'avoir l'impression que je suis poignardé en plein cœur.

Je sens des larmes qui montent, mais je les retiens, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Par contre, ça me donne une idée. Je retourne auprès de Xavier et lui chuchote un autre titre que celui que j'avais choisi au départ. Puis je reviens au micro, pose mon verre sur la petite table à côté mise là exprès pour ceux qui, comme moi, emmènent leur boisson avec eux.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrent quand la musique démarre, puis me mets à chanter. Arrivé au refrain, j'ouvre les yeux et ne peux m'empêcher de les poser sur toi. De te voir me fixer manque me déstabiliser mais je tiens bon et continue ma chanson, mon regard accroché au tien, ne le lâchant plus. Les larmes que j'ai refoulées tout à l'heure coulent sur mes joues alors que j'entame le 2ème couplet. Je sais que je ne devrais pas pleurer, mais impossible de m'arrêter. Je sais très bien que tu ne reviendras pas et qu'il faudra bien que je tourne la page un jour; comme je le chante à cet instant précis « un autre me plaira, on sait pas, mais qui vivra verra sans toi ». Je détourne les yeux alors que je chante le refrain pour la 2ème fois; de dire ces mots en sachant que ce ne sera jamais le cas, ça me torture. Déjà que je pleure, je ne veux pas que tu lises dans mon regard l'entière souffrance que je ressens. A quoi cela servirait-il ?

Le silence qui s'était fait pendant la chanson se prolonge légèrement alors que je viens de chanter les dernières paroles, puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fait entendre. Même si je suis sûr que 80% des gens n'ont absolument rien compris, ça a plu apparemment. Je chuchote un « merci », prend mon verre, puis vais payer ma consommation. Je ne peux pas rester une seule seconde de plus dans ce bar. Une fois dehors, je marche assez vite, puis me mets carrément à courir. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, rentrer dans mon appartement et y rester cloîtré tout le week-end. Je n'aurais pas dû chanter « Si tu revenais », c'était une erreur. Mais ça a été plus fort que moi; de te voir dans ce bar m'a fait me rappeler cette chanson que j'ai entendue il y a quelques mois sur une radio qui passe des chansons étrangères. Mes parents souhaitant que je sache parler plusieurs langues m'avaient emmené régulièrement en France quand j'étais enfant. Je parlais ainsi le français couramment. Et je savais que tu le parlais aussi un peu, tu me l'avais dit. Curieux comme tu l'étais et avide de connaissances, tu m'as dit que comme ça, sur un coup de tête, tu avais décidé d'apprendre à parler français.

Mais c'est loin tout ça. Arrivé à l'immeuble, je dois m'y reprendre à deux fois pour taper le code tant mes doigts tremblent. Je finis par y parvenir, grimpe l'escalier et rentre enfin dans mon appartement. Je défaits mes chaussures, pose mon manteau et me dirige vers ma chambre. Là, j'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de chevet, je fouille parmi plusieurs papiers et trouve ce que je cherchais. C'est une vieille photo de toi et moi qu'on a prise dans un photomaton; je te revois me tirer par la main pour m'y entraîner, moi râlant parce que j'ai horreur d'être pris en photo. Mais tu avais su me convaincre en disant que ça nous ferait un beau souvenir. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça; aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi. Les larmes qui avait cessé de couler reviennent en nombre tandis que je dessine ton visage souriant du bout des doigts. Je dois être franchement maso de garder ça. Alors que je m'apprête à la ranger, j'entends qu'on sonne à la porte. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Je n'attends pas de visite.

Intrigué, je m'essuie les yeux, pose la photo dans le tiroir que je referme et vais ouvrir. Et là, si je n'avais pas un parfait contrôle de moi-même, je crois que j'aurais ouvert la bouche en grand. Ce doit être un rêve; oui c'est forcément ça, je me suis endormi et là je rêve. Sinon comment pourrais tu être devant moi ? Je me pince discrètement; la légère douleur occasionnée me prouve que non, c'est bien réel. Je suis si surpris que je ne sais même pas comment réagir. Toi non plus vu comment tu te tords les mains sans me regarder. Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps puisque tu plantes tes yeux dans les miens et que tu me dis :

« Salut Dray. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Je suis trop abasourdi pour parler, je ne fais donc que hocher la tête, m'effaçant pour te laisser passer. Tu enlèves tes tennis et pose ton manteau sur le meuble à chaussures, comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire quand tu habitais encore ici. Je te fais signe de me suivre dans le salon, m'assied sur le canapé et t'invite à en faire de même mais dans le au lieu de le faire, tu t'approches et t'installe si près de moi que je n'aurais qu'à tendre un peu la main pour te toucher. Ce que je brûle d'ailleurs de faire, mais je n'ose pas, par peur de me faire jeter

Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour te demander la raison pour laquelle tu es là, tu me devance en disant :

« Désolé de débarquer comme ça, mais... j'aimerais savoir quelque chose.  
>-Pas de soucis. Que veux-tu savoir ?<br>-Est-ce que tu étais sincère tout à l'heure, quand tu as chanté cette chanson ?  
>- Je pensais chacun de ces mots.<br>-Alors ça veut dire que...que...  
>-Que je t'aime ? Oui. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer durant tout le temps qu'a durée notre relation. »<p>

A ces mots, tu me fais un immense sourire, un sourire tendre, chaleureux, un de ces sourires que tu me faisais si souvent et qui m'ont tellement manqué. Tu poses ensuite ta main sur ma joue, tu approches ton visage du mien, mais alors que tes lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes, tu me chuchotes :

« Répète le.  
>-Quoi donc ?<br>-Tu le sais bien. »

C'est à mon tour de te sourire avec tendresse.

« Je t'aime.  
>-Encore.<br>-Je t'aime.  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime »<p>

Et là tu m'embrasses délicatement, presque timidement, comme si tu n'osais pas aller trop loin, comme si c'était notre premier baiser. Ça l'est, d'une certaine manière, puisque c'est effectivement la première fois que nous nous embrassons depuis plus de 2 mois. Le second baiser se fait un peu plus appuyé; ta langue vient ensuite effleurer mes lèvres que j'entrouvre pour la laisser entrer et ainsi se mêler doucement à la mienne. Ta main gauche affermit sa prise sur ma joue tandis que ta main droite se pose sur ma taille pour me rapprocher de toi; quant à moi j'ai les bras passés autour de ton cou. Notre baiser qui était jusque là tout en douceur devient plus fougueux, nos mains restées sages jusqu'à présent se mettent à bouger, à caresser le corps de l'autre.

Tu cesses de m'embrasser juste le temps de m'enlever mon pull puis d'enlever le tien, puis tu m'embrasses avec encore plus d'avidité. Je sens un désir violent monter en moi, un désir que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Cela doit être la même chose pour toi parce que tu détaches tes lèvres des miennes pour te lever et me prendre par la main pour m'entraîner vers la chambre.

**1 heure plus tard ** (là il doit y en avoir qui ont des envies de meurtre lol mais bon le rating T n'est pas là pour faire joli ! XD)

Je suis crevé mais heureux; mon corps est blotti contre le tien, ma tête posée sur ton torse et mes doigts jouent avec les tiens. J'avais presque oublié à quel point faire l'amour avec toi était merveilleux. Je suis comme sur un petit nuage moi qui pensais réellement que jamais tu ne reviendrais, tu es là, avec moi.

« Je me sens tellement bien avec toi » te dis-je en relevant la tête pour t'embrasser.  
>-Moi aussi.<br>-Tu ne vas pas retourner avec Finnigan hein ?  
>-Non bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu penser un truc pareil ?<br>-Désolé.  
>-Bah ce n'est pas grave va » dis-tu en me souriant avant de m'embrasser à ton tour.<p>

Se faisant je peux lire une interrogation dans tes beaux yeux verts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mon ange ?  
>- Rien.<br>-Je vois bien que si. Dis moi...  
>- C'est juste que...je me demandais...pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais dit avant que tu m'aimais ? »<p>

Je commence donc à lui parler de mes parents, de la façon dont ils m'ont élevé, de toutes les sottises sur l'amour qu'ils ont pu me dire.

« Sachant comment étaient tes parents, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Un truc qui n'a rien à voir : tu n'aurais pas un peu maigri ?  
>-Si. C'est juste que, quand tu es parti, c'est comme si on m'enlevait une partie de moi-même. Pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai fait que survivre pendant tout ce temps là; je n'avais plus d'appétit, je ne dormais quasiment plus. Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais... Si tu me quittais à nouveau, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir le coup une deuxième fois.<br>-Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Crois moi je suis là et je le resterai.  
>-Promis ?<br>-Promis. Dors maintenant mon amour, tu as besoin de repos. »

J'acquiesce, te souris après t'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, et je me laisse doucement aller dans les bras de Morphée. Tu m'es revenu et cette fois-ci je vais tout faire pour te garder.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu gnan-gnan sur les bords mais bon, un peu d'amour et de douceur n'ont jamais tué personne!^^


End file.
